Amou Mnai
by CorderoDeOro
Summary: "Let's just say, I'm repaying a debt."


Amou Mnai

Disclaimer: Don't own it.

Summary: "Let's just say, I'm repaying a debt."

* * *

Her throat _burned_.

Ishizu was certain that her body was running a fever. What had started as a small cough the night prior, had evolved into a full scale illness. She had attempted to resume her work –finish filing and organizing the museum's inventory paperwork– opting instead to work alongside a box of tissues. However, it was after her fourth box of Kleenex and her third aspirin that she realized that perhaps a break was in order.

The young woman frowned as she eyed the grandfather clock across her office; it was still so early in the day. And she really needed to finish her report...

Perhaps some tea.

With a congested sigh, the curator arose from her desk and wobbled slightly as she felt a change in her blood pressure. Still slightly dizzy, she slowly made her way to the small lounge, hidden towards the back of the museum.

Ishizu frowned as she looked inside the cabinets. Salt and pepper packets as well as boxes of plastic eating utensils greeted her. But not one packet of tea. She must have forgotten to restock on food supplies. So unlike her…

'Well,' the young woman thought as she adjusted her shawl into a niqab, 'no time like the present.'

As she exited the building, Ishizu immediately found herself bathed in the sun's warm sunlight and it was then that she realized how cold she had actually been. She shivered slightly and attempted to further tuck herself into her tunic.

"Everything alright, Miss Ishtar?"

Ishizu smiled. "Yes, Ahmid. I am just heading out for a moment to gather some supplies. I won't be out long." The guard at the entrance nodded and she began her way to the convenient store.

Despite the wonderful weather, the normally busy streets of Domino seemed deserted. It did not take the young curator long before she reached her destination. A small bell signaled her entrance, and Ishizu greeted the small, tan old man with glasses behind the register.

She walked along the aisle that displayed the teas and smiled when she found quite the variety. She gathered some more items and brought them to the register. A small basket of peaches on the counter captured her interest.

"I wasn't aware it was peach season again." She murmured more to herself as she took hold of the ripest looking one and placed it next to her items.

As the man continued to ring up the items, a terrible coughing fit came about her. She doubled over and turned her face away from the cashier, opting to cough into the inside of her elbow.

"Are you alright, miss?" the old man seemed concerned. Ishizu attempted to gain back her composure and was grateful for the cloth that covered her face and her embarrassment.

Not trusting her voice, Ishizu merely nodded. She paid for her items and quickly began making her way back to the museum. It was starting to seem that her health was only going to get worse as the day went on.

Another coughing fit began as she continued on her way back. Despite the painful constriction of her lungs, Ishizu refused to yield. She was concentrating on gaining full breaths of air when she felt herself collide with another person. Her groceries flew about them.

"Ah, I am so sorry," Ishizu hoarsely let out as she regarded the young man with unruly white locks.

He cradled his head as he looked up and locked eyes with her. He smiled at her, but Ishizu was certain she had seen a quick flash of rage flicker through his blue eyes.

"Don't be. I'm afraid I wasn't looking where I was going. Are you alright," he arose and extended his hand to her. Ishizu nodded and took his palm.

As she grasped it, Ishizu immediately felt a shiver run down her spine. Time seemed to stop and the air seemed to become heavier. The previous sound of cars seemed to cease as well. Ishizu felt the tauk vibrating against her collar.

What on…

He pulled her up and Ishizu was brought out of her reverie. She remained still, frightened by what she had experienced. Who was this man? Ishizu managed to shake away some of her confusion and fear and realized he was gathering her scattered belongings. He slipped them all inside the plastic bag and offered it to her. He said nothing.

Ishizu could not help the words that slipped from her mouth, "have we met before?"

His cold, blue eyes seemed to fill with mirth. Recognition?

He shook his head, his canines gleaming as he gave her another smile. "I'm afraid not." Something in his gaze was strange. Something was off. Ishizu took the bag from him and apologized again, practically running off towards the museum.

She needed rest.

* * *

She walked into her office and slowly undid her shawl.

Her still trembling hands reached up to touch the millennium necklace. It was cold now, but before it had seemed as if it were hot to the touch. Had she imagined the whole thing?

Her dry eyes burned and there was now a rattling in her chest that was disconcerting to hear. Although she had desperately wanted to finish her report, she supposed that she truly had no choice but to head home early. She was beginning to question her sanity and no amount of paperwork was worth her compromising her health. She closed her office and was off once more, nodding to the guard from before. She walked away quickly before he could question her.

As she walked to her apartment, she felt a sense of dread come over her. It felt as if someone or _something_ was watching her. Ishizu looked over her shoulder, but there seemed to be nothing in sight. Chalking it up to paranoia and exhaustion, she continued walking.

Ishizu wondered if Odion was home, if not Malik. It had been an entire two days since she had seen either of them. Recently, she seemed to have been drowning herself in her work. It truly was no wonder her body was beginning to turn on her.

At the sight of the community entrance sign, Ishizu smiled. Her mind was beginning to become foggy and her headache seemed to only worsen. She decided to count the remaining steps as she walked towards her apartment door. One. Two. Three…

Fifty-four steps. She was here. Key in hand, Ishizu reached the door knob but the pressure in her head seemed to grow significantly. She attempted to place the key inside the lock but all of her remaining energy seemed to leave her body. She let out a breath of frustration.

"By the gods, please give me strength," she mumbled as she placed her forehead against the front door. She closed her eyes. Perhaps she could wait here. She could rest for a bit. Just until the headache subsided. Or if only until Odion or Malik arrived…

Immediately, she felt the presence of another person.

Ishizu shivered as she felt a cold touch direct her hand to the lock. She felt her hand turn and she was gifted with the familiar warmth of her home. She felt herself be guided inside. They stood by the doorway and Ishizu swore she heard a deep voice curse in her native tongue.

"Second door to the left." Ishizu weakly let out as she pointed to the direction of her bedroom. An arm secured itself around her waist, and she felt herself move ahead.

She could see a blur of blue and white as her guest led her to her room and later laid her down on to her bed. Although she could barely make him out, she had a feeling of who was helping her. The stranger soon left the room and she was too tired to protest him invading her privacy. She was beginning to feel her eyes shut, against her will. Just a nap. She would deal with the consequences of allowing a stranger in her home later.

She was not sure how long she had drifted into unconsciousness when she immediately felt her bed shift from his added weight. He was sitting beside her and she could hear the distinct sound of a spoon clicking against a ceramic cup. She slowly opened her eyes and was not surprised to find the stranger she had crashed into before.

Unsure if from fear or from her ailment, Ishizu shivered and attempted to pull up the covers, but was halted by his white hand.

"Drink this," he said, offering her the mug. His touch was so _cold_.

Despite her fragile state of mind, Ishizu managed to shake her head. Some part of her was still able to recognize that she was in a very vulnerable position. A stranger was in her home and she was barely coherent. Drinking an unknown substance was not the wisest of decisions.

He exhaled, frustrated. "If I wanted to hurt you, I already would have."

Although confused by his statement, Ishizu still shook her head. They remained quiet for a while, both regarding each other curiously. His blue eyes meeting her purple ones.

He sighed, raised the cup to his lips and took a fast sip from the substance. Despite the steam signaling the heat of the beverage, he did not seem to flinch.

"Why are you helping me?" she asked. He looked away, as if ashamed. Ishizu could hear the distant sound of children playing outside.

After a while, he finally met her gaze again. "Let's just say…I'm repaying a debt." Once more, he offered the cup to her.

This time, Ishizu took it. She glanced at the dark liquid inside and curiously took a sip. The warm taste of lemon and ginger soothed her aching throat. As she drank, her eyes quickly darted to her unknown companion. She was surprised to find his eyes fixed on the millennium necklace. Nervously, Ishizu placed a hand to it, snapping him out of his thoughts.

Ishizu finished the tea and attempted to place it on the nightstand only to have it taken from her.

"Thank you," she said as her body began to feel relaxed. She was beginning to have trouble staying awake.

"Hm."

He rose up and Ishizu realized that he was taking his leave.

"Who are you?"

He did not answer her. Instead, he reached into his pant pocket and placed something on her nightstand. Before Ishizu could question him further, he was already out of her bedroom. Soon after, she heard the soft thud of her apartment door closing.

She reached out towards the newfound object and was puzzled by a fuzzy fruit.

A single white peach.

* * *

Bakura frowned as he closed the door, ensuring it was locked behind him. Out of habit, he quickly examined his surroundings. Finding no apparent danger, he set off on his way.

After so many years of waiting, his plan was finally beginning to come into play. Much to his surprise and pleasure, he unknowingly discovered the location of another millennium relic. How _delightful_.

The millennium tauk. He had recognized it the moment he had crashed into her on the street. He had wanted nothing more than to rip it off her pretty little head, but he had managed to reign in that impulse. The timing hadn't been right. But no matter. He would have his chance, soon enough.

As he walked, he could feel the rope of his own millennium ring rub against the back of his neck. He also felt the nagging presence of Ryou's thoughts, a feeble attempt at regaining back control of his body. Unfortunately for the poor boy, Bakura successfully managed to suppress the weak influence. It was cute how the boy thought he could overcome Bakura's spirit. Sometimes, Bakura indulged him, as he enjoyed toying with the boy's mind and making him believe that he actually did stand a chance against the dark spirit. Unfortunately, today Bakura wasn't in the mood for such games.

Bakura made his way to the street and raised his arm as he saw a taxi approach.

Yes, everything was coming to fruition. Soon all of the millennium puzzles would be reunited. Soon Atem would be forced to his knees, forced to beg for his pathetic soul. Soon, Atem would be banished to a pit in hell, where he rightfully belonged.

"Where to?"

"To central plaza."

Soon, Zorc Necrophades would be resurrected and _nothing_ would matter anymore. Not Atem. Not the Thief king…

"Lovely weather we're having."

However, no matter how much he wanted the darkness to fully overcome him, fragments of Tozokuo, his former self, still remained. There were nights where his dreams were plagued by the memories of Kul Elna, memories that brought him back to his family and friends. Back to his mother's white tunic, seasoned with the scent of sweat and jasmine, back to the hot, red sand burning his naked feet, back to the bright, blue sky filled with white ibis…

"It is, isn't it?" Absentmindedly.

Back to the bright, ravenous flames of _that_ night.

Back to the sounds of his mother screaming his name in a piercing shrill that reminded him of a dying cat.

Back to the sounds of crunching bones, to the pungent scent of iron, thick and intermingled with the sweet scent of burning flesh…

"Everything alright, sir?"

Back to the small, starving child, begging for a morsel of food, in the remains of his destroyed home.

Back to the piercing pain in his belly, to the protruding bones signaling imminent death.

Back to the purple eyes that regarded him, not with malice or hatred, but with concern and compassion.

Back to the beautiful young girl with raven hair and purple eyes, who offered him a single, white peach…

Bakura looked out the window, out toward the flying sparrows. "I may have caught a bit of a cold."

Soon.


End file.
